Nightshift Games
by masiedaisie
Summary: How do you entertain yourself during a quiet nightshift? Mary-Claire, Mo and Serena come up with a way... Hanssen won't know what's hit him!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Holby fanfiction and my first time posting any fanfiction. I would love to see what you think.

* * *

Serena stood in line for coffee with Mary-Claire and Mo.

'God I hate nightshifts.' Mo grumbled.

'I hope it's a quiet one.' Mary-Claire said.

'A quiet nightshift is the worst!' Mo said shaking her head. 'The night drags on forever.'

Serena nodded in agreement. 'And for once I don't even have any paperwork to do.' She said miserably.

'The drawbacks of being uber efficient.' Mo grinned at her.

Serena sighed. 'With any luck I'll get to spend the night in surgery.' She said hopefully.

Mary-Claire looked at them both with disdain. 'You're mad the pair of you! And if AAU is a mad house tonight I'm blaming you both for jinxing it.'

Mo laughed as Mary-Claire paid for her coffee and Serena stepped up to order next. Mary-Claire picked up a glossy magazine from a nearby rack and handed it to Serena.

'Here, sit back and relax for once!' she told the sceptical looking consultant.

Serena took the magazine, glanced derisively at the cover and left the magazine aside. 'I doubt things will get that bad.' She said dryly.

'Hey they can be very informative.' Mary-Claire said. 'How else can you keep up with what Pippa Middleton's been having for breakfast this week.' She grinned. 'Or what about '25 Ways to Drive Your Man Wild'? I'm sure we could all do with those tips!'

'Speak for yourself.' Serena said airily. She paid for her coffee and Mo ordered hers.

'Oh really?' Mary-Claire asked with a raised eyebrow. 'And who have you been driving wild lately?' she asked cheekily. 'Got any pointers you'd like to share?' she threw Mo, who was slightly startled at Mary-Claire's boldness, a wink.

'Oh I'm sure you don't need any tips from me.' Serena said with a lazy smile.

'Well I could do with all the help I can get!' Mo said paying for her coffee. 'I need to get a bloke first in order to even have a chance of driving one wild!'

'Bit of a dry spell?' Mary-Claire asked sympathetically.

'More of a drought.' Mo replied.

Mary-Claire winced. 'Take advantage of a quiet night then and get your flirt on! There's bound to be at least one fit bloke hanging around Darwin!'

'Would you believe it's a testosterone free zone on Darwin tonight – not one man, fit or otherwise, rostered on shift! It's all sisters doing it for themselves tonight.'

'Ouch.' Mary-Claire winced again. 'That shouldn't be allowed. It should be in the rules that there has to be at least one hottie on shift at all times.'

'Agreed.' Mo nodded seriously. 'Can you do anything about that?' she asked Serena.

'I'll look into it.' Serena said solemnly. 'Who's on AAU tonight?'

'Harry.' Mary-Claire replied cheerfully. 'Thank god! It was supposed to be Mr Griffin but they swapped, otherwise AAU would be a hottie free zone too – aside from myself of course!' she fluttered her eyelashes.

Serena raised an eyebrow.

'Mr Griffin's not bad…' Mo mused aloud and then caught the look on Mary-Claire's face. 'For his age.' She added quickly.

Mary-Claire still looked askance and Serena looked curiously amused.

'He does have a certain… something… Don't you think?' Mo looked at Serena.

Mary-Claire turned curiously to Serena.

'He definitely has "something" alright.' Serena said with a slight smirk.

Mary-Claire opened her mouth but before she could speak Henrik Hanssen appeared looking surprisingly jovial.

'Good evening.' He said, nodding at them. 'All set for the night?'

'Yes, just a quick refuel before we get going.' Serena said indicating the coffee in her hand.

Hanssen smiled. 'Good good. Have a good night.' He said and walked off towards the lift.

'Someone's in a good mood.' Mo observed.

'He's even creepier when he's happy.' Mary-Claire said.

'That's a little harsh.' Serena said. Although she also found Hanssen's cheerfulness slightly unnerving.

'Well there you are,' Mary-Claire said to Mo, 'Your testosterone free zone problem sorted – just make up an excuse for a GS consult and give Hanssen a call!' she laughed wickedly.

Mo gave her a withering look.

'Can you imagine trying to flirt with Hanssen?' Mary-Claire continued. 'It'd be like chatting up a piece of granite!'

Mo laughed.

'Actually he's quite amusing when he wants to be.' Serena said.

'Really?' Mary-Claire looked sceptical. 'Is that in a sarcastic-at-someone's-expense kinda amusing?' she asked.

Serena wriggled her eyebrows. More often than not it was that kind of amusing but she quite liked that.

'I have heard him be funny.' Mo admitted. 'I still can't picture him flirting though.' She made a face.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he's never… you know.' Mary-Claire said in a hushed conspiratorial tone. 'I know there were rumours about him and Sahira Shah but she'd a husband AND Greg Douglas to choose from – why would she go for the Grim Reaper? I'd want more than just a promotion for getting jiggy with HIM! And anyway I'd say he's far too repressed to get up to anything.'

Mo burst into laughter. Serena looked mildly amused but said nothing.

'You could always give it a shot though Mo.' Mary-Claire said with a grin. 'Prove if he really is a red-blooded male or not!'

'Oh I think that might beyond my rusty skills!' Mo laughed.

Mary-Claire glanced slyly at Serena. 'What about you Ms Campbell? Seeing as you don't need any tips on driving men wild… Maybe you're the one up to the task of awakening Mr Hanssen's passions?'

Serena quirked an eyebrow. 'Only if it's an _extremely_ slow night.' She said in a bored tone.

Mary-Claire giggled. 'God I hope it is so! Tell you what; if you get Horrid Henrik all hot and bothered by the end of shift I'll buy your coffees for a month!'

'If you even _attempt_ to flirt with Hanssen I'll buy you a pastry of your choice for a month!' Mo laughed.

'She'd flirt with the pope, there's no challenge in that!' said Mary-Claire shaking her head at Mo. 'No, it's no good unless he responds.'

Serena wasn't quite sure whether to be offended at that or not. 'And what exactly constitutes "hot and bothered"?' she asked.

'I'm sure you know very well.' Mary-Claire said with a raised eyebrow. 'But for the purposes of this… project, there must be at least one instance – to be witnessed by myself or Ms Effanga, in which Mr Hanssen is aware that you are flirting with him and clearly either wants to jump your bones rather than run away.' Mary-Clai Claire gave a smug look. 'My money would be on him running away.'

Serena shook her head. 'It's all far too subjective. How do we know for certain whether he wants to "jump my bones" as you so charmingly put it? It's not like the man habitually wears his heart on his sleeve is it? And who has the final judgement?'

'Alright then, let's say you have to snog him by the end of shift – that's pretty black and white!' Mary-Claire said, crossing her arms and giving Serena a challenging look.

'I am NOT snogging him!' Serena said.

'I'll be the judge then.' Mo said. 'Even though it has been a while since I myself got a bloke hot and bothered I am pretty sure I can still read the signs!'

'Right.' Said Mary-Claire reaching out her hand towards Serena. 'Challenge accepted?'

Serena hesitated. This was childish and unprofessional.

'It depends on whether I'm busy or not on Keller.' She said.

Mary-Claire sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to post the 3 chapters of this that I have written. Please tell me if you think I should continue with it.

* * *

It turned out to be a very quiet shift on all three wards. Serena sat at the nurses' station double checking patient charts. She checked her watch. The night was going slower than Ric Griffin discharging a patient.

'All quiet?'

Serena jumped at the sudden sound of Henrik Hanssen's voice behind her. She swivelled her chair around.

'Yes.' She sighed, the boredom clear from her expression.

Hanssen smiled. 'That is a good thing you know.' He reminded her.

'I suppose.' She replied, noting once again how relaxed and cheerful he seemed. 'You're very jovial this evening.'

'I love nightshift.' He said earnestly.

Serena almost laughed at the look of sheer joy on his face.

'All that matters on nightshift are the patients and you.' He continued. 'No admin, no form fillers or bean counters, no outside world. It's bliss.' He said contentedly.

Serena tilted her head and contemplated his words. 'I suppose when you look at it like that…' her words trailed off. 'Still, wouldn't say no to a ruptured spleen or even an appendectomy!' she grinned.

Hanssen laughed. 'Well, no, me neither!'

A nurse approached with a chart for him to look at and Serena took the opportunity to contemplate the enigmatic man and Mary-Claire's challenge.

Serena did not believe for a second that he was a virgin, nor that he was sexually repressed. There was a glint in his eyes sometimes, even as he stonewalled her attempts at humour or casual flirtation, there was still something in his look that told her he appreciated the attempt. She had heard many rumours about his relationship with Sahira Shah, quite a few of them contradictory.

She looked him over carefully as he leaned on the station. As usual his suit was well tailored, fitting perfectly and his shoes were polished to a shine. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the way she was looking at him.

Serena smiled, gave him one more deliberate look up and down and sat forward in her chair.

'Do you fancy a coffee?' she asked.

'Uh, if you're getting one.' Hanssen nodded, he looked uncomfortable at having been the object of her deliberate scrutiny. What had that been about he wondered as Serena got up and headed to the staff room. He decided to follow her.

Serena took out her phone as she made her way to the staff room. Choosing both Mo and Mary-Claire's numbers:

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.


	3. Chapter 3

'So how do you pass the time on a slow shift?' Serena asked as she made the coffee.

'Paperwork.' He replied taking a seat.

'All done.'

Hanssen raised an eyebrow. 'It's never all done.'

'Mine is.' Serena said confidently.

'Perhaps I'm not giving you enough to do then.' He observed.

'Perhaps you're wasting me on menial tasks.' Serena retorted.

Hanssen smiled to himself. Despite handing over a large number of his duties to her already she still pushed for more. Of course she does, a little voice in his head told him, she wants ALL your duties. She'll keep pushing until she has your job.

Serena turned around and joined him at the table, placing a coffee before him. She sat back and Hanssen noticed her observing him again.

'What is it about me that appears to interest you so tonight Ms Campbell?' he asked nonchalantly, taking a sip from his cup.

Serena quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

'Nice suit.' She replied. 'New?'

Hanssen was surprised by this.

'Yes actually. I wasn't aware you paid so much attention to my wardrobe.'

'A man in a waistcoat always gets my attention.' Serena replied, watching him steadily.

Hanssen tried to mask his surprise to this remark. Clearly she intended it to garner some kind of reaction. He couldn't figure out just yet what she intended by making such a remark and wasn't sure how to respond.

Serena broke her gaze and took a sip of her coffee, pleased by the unsettled reaction from Hanssen.

'Perhaps we should get back to the ward.' He said.

'There's no rush. They'll page us if they need us and it's less than a stone's throw away.' Serena pushed a packet of biscuits in his direction.. 'Here have a biscuit.'

'No thank you.' Why did she keep looking at him so intently? He had the distinct feeling he was on the outside of some joke. 'Take your time, I'll head to Keller.' He said standing up.

Serena smirked as he left the room.

* * *

GAME ON!

Mary-Claire texted Mo and Serena.

'What are you looking so pleased about?' Harry Tressler asked observing her.

'Oh just a little game.' Mary-Claire pocketed her phone.

'Can I play?' he asked.

'No.' she retorted with a grin a flounced off.

* * *

'Mr Hanssen's in your office.' a nurse said as Serena returned to Keller.

Serena nodded and continued on her way. She opened the door and found Hanssen sitting at Michael's desk flipping a miniature basketball in the air and catching it again.

'Found some toys to play with?' she asked, entering and closing the door behind her.

'I've never seen any consultant with so much useless clutter on their desk.' Hanssen replied putting down the basketball.

'Even Elliot Hope's?' she asked.

'Mr Hope's desk is chaotic but I doubt it matches this for useless objects.' Hanssen picked up a stress ball and looked at it mockingly.

'Michael does like to spend a lot of time playing with his balls,' Serena said straight-faced.

Hanssen's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled but he said nothing.

Serena hesitated for a moment in her decision before walking around Michael's desk and sitting on it to Hanssen's right.

He looked at her curiously.

'You won't believe what he keeps in the drawers.' She almost whispered.

'I'm not sure I need to know.' He said as he watched her reach down and pull one of them open. He looked away and focused his attention on the desk top again.

Serena reached into the drawer and pulled out a mini nerf gun.

'What on earth…' Hanssen exclaimed.

'He's like an overgrown child.' Serena said fondly.

'You almost sound like you find that endearing.' Hanssen observed.

'It's hard to disapprove of Michael.' Serena conceded.

'I find that I can manage it quite easily.' Hanssen retorted. 'But then perhaps I'm not the target audience for his charms.'

'Disappointed?' Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hanssen rolled his eyes and caught sight of the clock on the wall. He had been in Serena's office for over half an hour.

'We should get back on the ward.' He said. He turned the chair and his knee grazed against Serena's leg. 'Sorry.' He mumbled. Serena didn't immediately move to allow him the room to stand up. He gave her a questioning look.

'Your…' she slowly reached her hand out towards him.

Hanssen panicked and pushed the chair back away from her.

Serena paused for a moment looking mildly amused by the move but then continued to reach towards him.

'Your tie.' She purred. 'It's crooked.' She gripped it and straightened it.

Hanssen muffled his initial alarm at her behaviour and resorted to keeping his gaze fixed towards the wall whilst she adjusted his tie. He concentrated on his breathing for the few seconds that it took.

'There. Better.' Serena smiled.

'Thank you Ms Campbell.' Hanssen gave her a brief nod.

'What did you think I was going to do?' Serena asked.

'Nothing.' Hanssen pushed the chair back further and stood up.

'Despite rumours to the contrary – I don't bite.' Serena told him. And then couldn't help but add: 'At least not unless I'm asked nicely.'

Hanssen seemed on the verge of a retort but instead he pursed his lips together and gave Serena a stern look. Serena could tell there was a hint of humour in his eyes and gave him a cheeky smile in return. He sighed dramatically and made his way to the door, shaking his head.

She wasn't sure but she thought he mumbled something as he went. Serena laughed to herself. Perhaps Mary-Claire's challenge was going to be a doddle after all.

* * *

Mary-Claire and Mo made their way onto Keller armed with snacks to spend their break interrogating Serena on what progress she had made.

'I bet she's done nothing.' Mary-Claire said.

'No, if Serena puts her mind to something – she follows through to the bitter end.' Mo looked around the ward for the formidable woman in question. 'Hey, 'scuse me.' She called to a nurse. 'Is Ms Campbell about?'

'In her office I think.'

Mo thanked the nurse and they made their way to the office. They got there just as Hanssen emerged with a grin on his face. As soon as he saw them he changed his expression and gave them a sombre greeting.

'Has there been a relocation of staff that I haven't been made aware of?' he asked archly.

'No, Mr H we're both on break.' Mo answered. Hanssen winced at her shortening of his name to 'Mr H'. 'Mr Hanssen. Thought we'd spend it with Ms Campbell.'

Hanssen raised his eyebrows. 'How nice.' They couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He moved past them.

Mary-Claire made a face. 'What do you think put that grin on his face?' she asked.

'Let's find out!' Mo pushed the office door open.

Serena was still sitting on Michael's desk. They caught the look on her face and Mo eyed her beadily.

'What you been up to then?'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It's really encouraging. I hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

At midnight Hanssen received a page to attend a consult on AAU. As he made his way towards the ward he saw Serena emerging from the lift opposite. She paused when she noticed him.

'Have you been paged too?' she asked.

'Yes.' He replied. They entered the ward and Mary-Claire approached with a big smile.

'Nurse Carter.' Hanssen spoke almost apprehensively. 'Is there a particular reason why two consultants have been summoned to AAU?'

'Oh.. there's obviously been a mix-up. Sorry.' She replied but the look on her face indicated she wasn't at all sorry. 'Harry's over there.' She nodded in the direction of Tressler and his patient.

'Harry?' Hanssen asked archly.

'Dr Tressler.'

Hanssen glared at her for a moment. 'Do you want to take this or shall I?' he asked Serena.

'Knock yourself out.' Serena replied.

Hanssen stalked off in Tressler direction and Serena turned to glare at Mary-Claire.

'And the point of this was…?' she asked.

Mary-Claire giggled. 'Just giving you the opportunity to be around each other.'

'And hoping for a floor show?' Serena asked knowingly.

'If you feel like making a move – go ahead.' Mary-Claire replied. 'Although he still seems a little frigid to me.'

Serena rolled her eyes.

Hanssen quickly realised that Tressler's patient did not really require his attention.

'You don't think you could have managed this on your own Dr Tressler?' Hanssen asked irritably. He hated having his time wasted.

'Of course I could.' Tressler replied cockily.

'Then why send for not but TWO consultants?' Hanssen snapped.

'I didn't.' he looked confused. 'Mary-Claire mentioned maybe I should get a second opinion but… I told I could handle it. Maybe she was just being overly cautious.'

Hanssen's lips pressed into a thin line.

'No harm in getting a second opinion though right?' Tressler asked. He had a feeling he had just landed Mary-Claire in trouble.

'No. But usually it's the doctor's decision – not the nurse's!' Hanssen replied.

Tressler shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to reply.

'Women.' He said.

Hanssen raised an eyebrow at him.

'Must be a full moon or something!' Harry tried to laugh it off but Hanssen remained un-amused.

'What are you saying Dr Tressler?' he asked bluntly.

'Nothing.' Tressler shook his head. 'Mary-Claire didn't mean to waste anyone's time I'm sure. She's just… I don't know. You know what nurses can be like!' he laughed nervously. He realised he was digging himself into a hole but he somehow couldn't seem to stop.

'Please, Dr Tressler, tell me – what are nurses like?' Hanssen asked in a dangerously neutral tone.

Harry gulped. 'Eh… nothing.'

'They're like "nothing"?' Hanssen asked.

Harry was saved from more squirming by the arrival of Serena.

'All sorted?' she asked.

'A spectacular waste of time.' Hanssen grumbled.

'There appears to have been a misunderstanding.' Harry mumbled.

Serena had no doubt that there had been. 'Oh well, no harm done.' She said dismissively. She didn't want Hanssen having a go at Mary-Claire in case her daft logic for paging them both was revealed. 'You're managing alright?' she asked Harry.

'Yes.' He nodded.

'Right. I'll head back to Keller then.' She smiled and walked away.

Hanssen watched her go with a curious expression that Harry noticed.

'They're all being a bit strange tonight then eh?' he asked.

Hanssen turned his glare back to him. 'In what way has Nurse Carter been acting strange?' he asked.

'Oh just… a bit giddy. Said something about a game.' Harry didn't want to get Mary-Claire in any trouble but if it meant redeeming himself in Hanssen's eyes she'd have to look out for herself.

Hanssen reached the lift just as it was opening and stepped inside with Serena. She glanced sideways at him and smiled.

'You seem remarkably calm about having your time wasted.' He observed.

'It's not like I'm run off my feet.' She reasoned.

'Nonetheless. Such laxness shouldn't be encouraged.'

'What happened to the jolly Hanssen we had earlier?' Serena asked lightly.

'Jolly.' Hanssen scoffed slightly.

'Yes. You were positively joyous earlier.' Serena maintained. She tilted her head as she gave him another careful look. 'You know you're almost a different man when you smile.'

Hanssen not for the first time that night didn't know how to respond to Serena. The lift doors opened onto Keller and she stepped out.

'If you get bored in your sanctuary, do feel free to pop back.' Serena said.

He had been trying to figure out what was going on, why she was suddenly looking at him so much, and he was certain the fiasco with AAU was connected. A game. Tressler had said Nurse Carter spoke of a game.

'Is that you asking me to stay on Keller with you?' he asked.

This time it was Serena momentarily speechless as Hanssen stepped out of the lift.

'It's more interesting than sitting all alone in your office.' She replied without answering the question.

'Indeed it is.' He said with an enigmatic smile. 'And who knows it may become more interesting yet!'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken so long, broadband problems (which I really hope are fixed properly now!) This chapter is a bit long and it hasn't turned out the way I planned in my head, I'm not really happy with it but please let me know what you think.

* * *

Serena stood at the nurses' station marking a chart whilst Hanssen sat to her left quietly. When she finished she noticed Hanssen watching her intently.

'What?' she asked.

Hanssen smiled. Where he had simply been uncomfortable under her gaze, she of course would just ask straight out, he thought.

'Nothing.' He answered.

She turned around fully to face him, tilting her head and fixing him with a mischievous look.

'Fancy joining me in the staffroom?' she asked.

'Why?' he asked almost suspiciously.

'There's a pizza in there with my name on it. And – I'm willing to share!'

Serena giggled at the sight of Hanssen eating a pizza slice.

'What?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'It just… looks so undignified when you do it.'

'And how do you eat pizza?' he asked.

Serena shrugged. 'The same way. But then I don't come across as the type of person who should have silver service for every meal!'

'I will admit to preferring the use of cutlery.' Hanssen acknowledged.

'Or chopsticks.' Serena added. He nodded in agreement. 'And which do you use when eating small children?' Serena asked with a grin. At the baffled look on his face she added, 'According to rumours you eat small children.'

'Ah.' He smiled to himself.

'Is it not true?' she asked feigning surprise.

'As far as I know, I have never eaten a child, small or otherwise.' Hanssen added. 'Although I did once eat a Tesco frozen lasagne so… who can say for sure?' he shrugged with a roguish glint in his eyes.

Serena laughed. He quite liked that throaty laugh of hers, he thought.

'Whilst we're disproving rumours…' Hanssen wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin before continuing. 'I've heard that _you _have mind control abilities.'

'Oh that one's true!' Serena grinned.

'How intriguing.' Hanssen said pretending to look impressed. 'I will have to remember that next time the Board is being tediously unhelpful. You can come in and simply make them do the right thing.'

'You flatter me, suggesting I would get them to do the right thing.' Serena replied. 'Most people, you included I would have thought, presume that I only use my powers for evil.'

'I never presume.' He replied seriously.

Serena took a sip of her water, watching him carefully.

'What other rumours can we dispel tonight I wonder?' she mused aloud. 'Is it true you sleep upside down?'

'Only on weekends.' Hanssen answered solemnly before taking another bite of his pizza.

Serena chuckled. He really was quite funny, she didn't understand why people like Mary-Claire thought him such a misery.

'That then also dispels the rumour that you don't sleep at all, instead mysteriously roam the hospitals corridors at all hours of the day and night!' Serena said. 'Let's see… what else. Have you at any point kept a bird in your office _or _did you yourself once go through a phase of chirping like a bird?' she laughed, that had been amongst the more random rumours she had heard about the man.

Something about the look in his face caught her attention and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

'There really is no such thing as a secret in this place is there?' he asked.

'You had a bird in your office?' she asked surprised.

'For a time. It hit against my window. I nursed it back to health.' He explained.

Serena was genuinely surprised. 'That's so… lovely.'

Hanssen scoffed at his actions being referred to as 'lovely'.

If that rumour was true, and if he was willing to admit to it, Serena thought, then maybe…

'Have you ever…' she paused, maybe she was pushing her luck. But then, Serena Campbell never shied from pushing boundaries. 'Have you ever had a relationship with a colleague?'

Hanssen's expression froze. 'And what rumour is that in reference to?'

Serena shrugged. 'That's more to do with my own curiosity I suppose. Trying to figure out your feelings towards colleagues having romantic relationships.' She bluffed.

'It's rarely a good idea.' He replied. 'In fact, I cannot think of an instance where it's ever been a good idea.'

'Sacha and Chrissie Levy make it work. They've got their happy ever after.' Serena said.

'Have they?' he asked sceptically.

'Well…' if she were honest, Serena wouldn't put money on them lasting. 'They do for now. I'm not sure anything lasts forever.'

'How cynical.' He observed.

'Eh pot, kettle, black?' she quipped.

He chuckled. She was right.

'You haven't answered my question.' She reminded him.

'I have not.' He replied firmly.

'Really?' she asked.

'You seem surprised. Surely it's not as shocking as discovering I kept a bird in my office for several weeks?'

'It kind of is. Perhaps 'relationship' was too broad a term, I know how you love to be precise.' Serena straightened up in her chair. 'Have you snogged or shagged any colleagues?'

'What delightful terminology!' he began to clear away the crumbs which had fallen from his food on the table. He knew of course which particular rumour this sprang from. He had always known there were rumours about his relationship with Sahira Shah. Evidently those rumours had outlived Sahira's tenure at Holby. He knew Serena was waiting for an answer. Things had taken an unwise turn and he needed to get back some control of the situation.

'Not yet.' He answered.

Serena's eyebrows popped up. 'Yet?' she repeated.

Hanssen gave a small smile as he looked her over carefully. 'One can never be sure what the future holds.'

Was he flirting with her, Serena wondered. 'Are you saying then that you are not adverse to romantic encounters with colleagues – even if they aren't a good idea?'

'Romantic encounter makes it sound a lot more exciting than "shag".' He said, stalling for time.

'Do you like it to be exciting?' Serena purred.

Hanssen gulped, he was getting out of his depth with this.

'Excuse me!' a voice from the doorway interrupted them. 'Ms Campbell can you come and check on Mr Middleton? His temp is raised.' The nurse waited until Serena gave a curt nod and rose from the table.

Hanssen sighed deeply, relieved at the interruption and slouched back into the chair after Serena left the room. He needed to get Serena to confess to this "game" she and Nurse Carter were obviously playing and he needed to make it happen quickly before he ended up in any more difficult situations.

* * *

Serena returned a few minutes later to find Hanssen drying dishes.

'There's people would pay to see you doing that.' She said.

'Are there also scurrilous rumours that I don't wash dishes?' he asked archly.

'Fully domesticated are you?' she asked, taking the dishes from him and putting them in the appropriate cupboards.

'If by that you mean – am I capable of menial household chores? Yes.' He said with a curt nod.

'Well if you ever feel the need to carry out some extra menial household chores you are quite welcome round at my house.' Serena told him.

'Now you're inviting me to your house?' Hanssen said. 'Things are certainly progressing quite rapidly between us tonight Ms Campbell.' He deliberately turned away from her to put away the dish cloth so she could not see his expression. Perhaps he should have used her Christian name, he thought.

Serena was momentarily speechless. 'In what way?' she asked cautiously.

He turned and took a step closer to her.

'I think you know.' He said quietly. 'Something has changed between us.'

Serena for once didn't know how to respond. Where the hell were Mary-Claire and Mo now because the expression on his face definitely said, to quote Mary-Claire – I want to jump your bones!

'I'm not sure I do know.' She said. Gosh he was tall, she thought as he moved even closer, she was really having to crane her neck to look at him now. She was pressed back against the cupboards now.

Hanssen quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking at her with a smile. I might not be the most practiced of people in these matters, but I do know when someone is flirting with me Serena.'

It was the first time he had ever used her first name, she realised. And she couldn't deny it, she had been flirting with him. Had he really believed it? Did he really feel something for her?

'I…' Serena tried to formulate a response.

Hanssen smiled and raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. 'This must be a first,' he whispered, 'the mighty Serena Campbell is without words!'

The feel of his hand on her cheek caused a long forgotten fluttering in her stomach and her pulse to quicken.

Hanssen wondered if perhaps touching her had been a step too far. He knew he was treading a fine line between trying to catch her out in her unprofessional behaviour and indulging in unprofessional behaviour himself.

He was right, Serena thought, this was not like her. She was acting like a silly teenager.

'I've flirted with you before.' Serena reminded him. 'What is different about tonight?'

'You've teased me before, flattered me even but tonight… is the first time you have genuinely seen me, spoke to me, not your superior, not your competitor.' He answered honestly.

Perhaps he was right, Serena thought. She felt as though she had gotten to know him better tonight. She still found it hard to believe he would so suddenly reciprocate her feelings – not that she had any feelings, she reminded herself, this was all just a game. A game.

Hanssen began to lean towards her slowly. He could smell her shampoo. He rested his hands either side of her on the cupboards. His heart rate had increased and he was beginning to feel too warm.

Serena was almost breathless as Hanssen's face became level with hers and she could feel his breath as he closed the distance even more. She raised her hands to his chest to balance herself as she was afraid her knees were going to buckle. She noted his breathing was ragged too.

Had anyone asked Hanssen in that moment why he was doing this he would not have been able to answer. Suddenly all he was aware of and all his brain could comprehend was the warmth emanating from Serena Campbell's body, her scent, the sensation of her breath mingling with his as he slowly closed the gap between their mouths.

Serena felt a strange mixture of panic, which urged her to flee, and desire, which prompted her to wrap her arms around him. She closed her eyes as his lips gently grazed hers for the first time. So softly, she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't imagined it. How on earth had this situation come about, she thought, as his lips pulled away slightly before he placed a hand on her waist and closed the distance again.

She opened her eyes and stared in Hanssen's, realising they were not in fact black but a dark brown not unlike her own. Their lips grazed tentatively again.

'You know – don't you?' she gasped.

'Yes.'


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has taken so long. My broadband problems have not improved :( Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this.

* * *

'_You know, don't you?'_

'_Yes.'_

Hanssen ignored the feeling of disappointment as Serena pushed him away from her and remembered the real reason for his actions instead as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

'Then what the bloody hell are you playing at?' Serena demanded, standing with her hands on her hips now that she had put some distance between them.

'What am I playing at?' Hanssen retorted. 'It's you who are playing games Ms Campbell!'

'What?' she asked rudely.

'You and Nurse Carter.' He said in a calmer tone. 'I know you have been… up to something. I am not a fool Ms Campbell, I did realise your behaviour was out of the ordinary.'

Serena stood speechless. She had been in the wrong and she knew it but that didn't mean she wasn't still furious at having being played by Hanssen.

'Whatever I or Nurse Carter _might _have been up to, it didn't give you the right to corner me like that!' she hissed.

'I didn't corner you!' Hanssen objected.

'Oh really? Backing me up against the cupboards like that and… and…' Serena was breathless as she tried to gather her thoughts.

'You could have moved away.' Hanssen cut in. Now that he thought about it, perhaps he had been in the wrong. But he really had not considered that she might have felt under duress.

Serena saw him falter and the uncertainty in his eyes. She could win this, she knew she could. She could have him on his knees. But she didn't have the heart to. She sighed and sat down at the table.

'Did you really feel cornered?' Hanssen asked worriedly.

Serena gave him a sideways look. 'No.' she shook her head and sighed again. 'When did you figure it out?' she asked with a smile.

'AAU.' He replied and quietly sat opposite her.

'She'll never win any awards for subtlety, Mary-Claire.' Serena said with a chuckle.

'What I can't figure out is the purpose of what you were trying to do.' Hanssen said.

Serena shrugged. 'Beating the boredom of a quiet nightshift.'

'But… what were you supposed to achieve?'

Serena smiled. 'How far was I going to go in other words?'

Hanssen nodded slightly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

'To be honest, I don't think we gave the judging process enough thought.'

'Judging process?' Hanssen asked, eyebrows raised.

'Mo Effanga was to judge whether or not I'd achieved my aim.' Serena explained.

'And that was?'

Serena bit her lip in contemplation of how to explain it to him.

'Well, in a way, I was actually defending you.' She said, suddenly.'

Hanssen raised a sceptical eyebrow.

'Did you know that there are rumours that you've… never…' she tilted her head, 'been with…a…' she couldn't believe she was saying this to his face, 'woman. Intimately.'

The shock on his face was evident. Of all the rumours he had ever heard about himself, this one actually shocked him.

'Some people think you're too – frigid. Reserved. Repressed even. To engage in… sexual… uh relationships.'

Hanssen could feel his face getting warm. Was that how people really saw him? Being thought of as scary he could cope with. Cold, emotionless, manipulative… the list went on so why did it bother him so much that people thought he was a virgin? Not even that, that people thought him incapable of lust, incapable of sexual desire.

'I don't agree, obviously!' Serena said. 'Especially not after…' she muttered. 'Well, anyway, long story short – the point was to see if I could get you to respond to my flirting.'

'Respond?'

'Yea. Get you a little hot under the collar so to speak.' She smiled nervously. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not, he had a slightly glazed expression.

'Right.' He said, lost in thought.

'I suppose we could say that it worked!' Serena said brightly.

Hanssen gave her a withering look.

'You _did _respond!'

'To try and get you to confess what you were up to.' He said.

This time Serena looked sceptical. 'You could have asked.'

Hanssen looked down at his hands on the table. He knew he was on shaky ground with that argument. In hindsight, it hadn't been his best plan of action ever.

'I chose to play you at your own game.' He admitted. 'Perhaps unwisely.' He added.

'I've played worse games.' Serena said almost to herself as she remembered the feeling of his lips brushing hers.

The same memory was running through Hanssen's mind and the feeling of disappointment returned that things had been cut short.

'What now?' Serena asked.

Hanssen shrugged and then a thought occurred to him. 'Do you wish to lay a complaint? I understand if…'

'Complaint?' Serena cut him off.

'I know you started it but I'm the one who pushed it further.' He said. 'I shouldn't have laid a hand on you.' He said apologetically. 'I should not have kissed you, I am sorry.'

'Well that's a first. No one's ever apologised for kissing me before.' Serena said in surprise.

'Yes, well I am sure normally you are only kissed by men you want to be kissed by.' He said.

'Did it seem like I didn't want to be kissed by you?' Serena asked.

Hanssen looked at her in confusion. Even Serena was confused by her question. Serena's phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket, glad of the distraction.

HOW GOES MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: THE PASSION OF THE SWEDE? LOL

It was a text from Mo. Serena sighed.

'Do you want me to summon Nurse Carter and Ms Effanga for an official bollocking or can I receive the verbal spanking on behalf of the three of us?' she asked him.

Hanssen raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

'I presume you are not going to let this go without at least a lecture on professional conduct.' Serena continued.

'That would be rather like the pot calling the kettle black coming from me in this instance.' Hanssen observed. After some contemplation. 'How far were you going to go? To prove that I was capable of….' He didn't finish the sentence.

'Ironically I'd said I wouldn't snog you.' Serena grinned.

'You don't stick to even your own rules then.' Hanssen said in amusement.

Another text arrived on Serena's phone. From Mary-Claire this time, with a similar query to Mo.

'Is that them?' he asked. Serena nodded. 'What was to happen if you succeeded in rousing my interest and I become overwhelmed with lust for you?' he asked dryly.

'Ah, that's where our lack of forward planning failed us I'm afraid and it's the very thought that entered my head when you…' she smiled. 'I thought – oh great it's worked – now what?' Serena grinned.

Hanssen chuckled. 'Perhaps we shouldn't call a halt to this game just yet.'

Serena gave him a curious look. 'What are you up to?'

Hanssen just smiled enigmatically.


End file.
